


【霜杯】What Does The Priest Say（01）

by s0911941480



Category: AU - Fandom, Chinese - Fandom, Hijack - Fandom, Jack Frost (1979), frostcup - Fandom, hiccup - Fandom - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：现代AU，是300岁魅魔Jack/20岁（在学中！）牧师Hic设定，斜线前分攻受，没看错，就是魅魔攻。全文凭喜好采中文翻译，篇名意思很简单也很骚包，我要大家都知道！就是「牧师怎么叫」，源自R级百合韩漫《狐狸怎么叫》。内有沙雕搞笑向的过激册册、强强、粗俗下流语言、胡乱编造之宗教相关术法、奇葩恶魔与宗教世界观以及非常多让人硬不起来的笑梗……然后好像还是有剧情的？ ？ ？可以接受的话欢迎入内（？）SUMMARY：但人们的发明也有相当便利恶魔的地方，对于杰克来说，是他们在交友形态上的演变。白话一点的说法叫「约炮神器」，这对魅魔来说几乎和圣诞福音没什么区别。装载在绝大多数青壮年人的手机中，绝对当得起「梦幻」一词形容的APP软体成功让魅魔从客制化、精致化的高级服务，摇身一变，成为街头巷尾的麦当劳欢乐送。只要放上自己的照片，吸引建立属于自己的客群，再动动手指调情，美味的一餐便轻易到手，整个过程甚至花不上他半点魔力，何乐不为。杰克甚至在他们魅魔的小型聚会上大肆吹捧过发明此一软体的人类简直就是足以和诺亚齐头并论的天才，如果有机会，他绝对愿意为了这美妙的手机软件拍几支软广告。





	【霜杯】What Does The Priest Say（01）

「我觉得我就要疯了。」──这是班尼近几个月来第三百一十七次听杰克对他如此宣告。  
足足有六尺高的巨型澳洲猛兔短暂地放下手里已然有些过了时的掌上型游乐器，颤动他长长的耳朵，将那双大得像是铜铃一般的绿色眼珠对准正抱着脑袋、显然正自顾自地陷入苦恼循环当中的白发魅魔，毫无诚意地发问：「你又怎么了？」但实际上，班尼却是半点都不好奇。即使他用腋下的兔毛思考，都能把杰克口中的烦恼内容猜个八九不离十，反正肯定和他最近摊上的教会牧师有关系。  
「我作梦了。」杰克简短地表示。接着将目光聚焦过来，乍听上去似乎还没头没尾，可班尼却几乎是一瞬间便反应过来了他的意思：「春梦？」他惊呼一声，或许也称不上有多惊讶，但足以让杰克憋红了一张脸，同时揪紧眉宇，苦大仇深的神态活像个从没自慰过的小童贞，在一定程度上给班尼带来了一种新鲜的趣味。而梦境里意淫的主角想必也无庸置疑，正是先前提及过的、稀里糊涂地便和杰克扯上关系的教会牧师。可班尼不明白的是：对于一个魅魔而言，这和班尼自己梦见自己吃胡萝卜有什么分别，仔细分析起来似乎并不是什么值得脸红的事情。  
很显然杰克并不这么想。他先是烦躁不安地在房内踱起步来，心理状态距离怀疑人生大概就只剩下一步之遥。此刻还正支支吾吾地说着：「可这简直是本末倒置……我的意思是，我是一个魅魔。一般而言，魅魔不会对人类产生情欲。」他倒是提出了个相当具有说服力的观点。然而作为品种截然不同的恶魔，班尼实在无法设身处地地理解魅魔的生态，以及其中矛盾的尴尬所在。在他看来，魔族本该就是纵容欲望的生物，而善于操弄欲念的魅魔更该如此。当然，他没兴趣在这种族群认同的哲学问题上和杰克进行毫无意义的争辩，便只说了句：「也许你只是饿了。」过后他稍稍停顿，这一次开口倒是经过了些许脑部运动，是极力赶走电玩游戏残留在他潜意识里的昏沉才又进行的：「我是说，毕竟他现在是你唯一的饭票了。」  
他猜测这段注解惹毛了杰克，只因紧接在他的话尾之后，杰克便不满地抗议道：「嘿，我分得清楚『想要』跟『需要』之间的差异，好吗？ 」而他也受到对方情绪的感染，变得同样对他们之间鬼打墙一般的对谈感到厌烦：「是是是。你知道吗？我开始搞不清楚你到底想要什么回答，难不成告诉你『撒旦啊！你就是和一个人类坠入爱河了！』你会觉得比较好受吗，嗯？弗劳斯特？」  
班尼一面说，一面把手里进入了输局画面的游戏机扔到一旁布艺沙发的坐垫里，模仿着人类常用的姿势交叠起自己布满了深灰色斑纹的长腿，终于完全把注意力放到杰克身上，眼看着相识多年的老友像个发牢骚的青少年一样，跟着他的游戏机一起跌进椅垫里。  
「听着，」杰克说，紧锁的眉头一下子松动，随后很快地在他额间挤出几丝皱纹，这时班尼注意到他发间蜷成了两个涡漩的羊角似乎闪闪炽炽地浮现，就连皮质的尾巴也显出了一个模糊的影子，「我可不是人类小女孩，我需要知道的是我该怎么做。」  
那你可真是问对人了。班尼在心里讽刺地想，同时还思忖着要拿浑蛋点的态度怼他几句，最后却到底没真放生了他：「我怎么知道？你甚至没把话说清楚。」他死盯着杰克脑袋上完全现了形的犄角，顿时觉得无论是这场谈话、还是这间屋子里所有的一切都是那样地荒谬至极──毫无重点，更没逻辑，如同一场不讲道理的暴雨。然而，或许杰克所面临的一切确实恰好是毫无道理的。尽管班尼并不是格外清楚他究竟都遭遇了些什么。  
「所以你这是什么情形，真的爱情？还是单纯没被拒绝过？」他没好气地问道。而杰克只能说，他确实不清楚。现存的大多数恶魔都称得上是非常简单的生物，他们少有复杂的情绪，所有的反应都相当直观，理解不来人类在这千百年演化中，所创造的诸多名词定义。即使经过了漫长的岁月和隐没在人群中的生活，他们在生活习惯、文化以及思想上，早已不可避免地受到了人类的影响；但这不代表他们会忘记自己是谁，也不表示他们能因此对人类产生同理心。  
于是杰克蓦地开口，说：「驯化。」班尼则一脸莫名其妙地问：「什么？」困惑不解的眼光就此根生在杰克身上。拥有一头罕见白发的魅魔耸了耸肩，原先显示在他身上，有如短路灯泡一般忽明忽暗的恶魔特征几乎随着这段话一下子稳定得消隐去了形体，「希卡……就是那个教会牧师，他称这个叫做『驯化』。」  
说到这里他稍作停顿，模样像是正在努力回溯记忆、加以解析，最后编织成语言表达出来：「他说这是他的理念，用了解代替伤害，用报酬取代胁迫……说了很多官话，重点就是：和平交易，他不会把我烤成BBQ，我也不会把他做成鲱鱼罐头，我替他工作，他付我薪水……你懂，就是吃的和喝的，生理需求，然后确保我的就职安全什么的。」说完，班尼又不冷不热地评价了一句：「我知道，就像他那头夜煞，你是他的宠物……之一，只是因为能说人话，所以看上去更像雇员。」  
而杰克对此不置可否。就形式上来说，他也不认为希卡普和自己的关系建立在两人全然平等的情况。他是在一次失败的约炮当中落入青年牧师的掌握之中的──而这都还要归功于希卡普那颗充满奇思妙想的脑袋。时代的演进和人类在科技上的突破大幅缩短了人类与恶魔之间的天赋差距，意即：以往的、在大众故事里的恶魔，总是能随自己喜好杀人、伤人，有时情之所至，即使屠戮一整个村落都不算什么大事，根本不可能被注意也不会有人在意。而现在，随便一个死亡人数超过两人的案件都足以成为震撼国家的新闻，无所不在的天网重重地压迫了魔族的生活空间，让他们无法再像从前那样随心所欲，否则便很有可能会引来教会铺天盖地的追杀。  
但人们的发明也有相当便利恶魔的地方，对于杰克来说，是他们在交友形态上的演变。白话一点的说法叫「约炮神器」，这对魅魔来说几乎和圣诞福音没什么区别。装载在绝大多数青壮年人的手机中，绝对当得起「梦幻」一词形容的APP软体成功让魅魔从客制化、精致化的高级服务，摇身一变，成为街头巷尾的麦当劳欢乐送。只要放上自己的照片，吸引建立属于自己的客群，再动动手指调情，美味的一餐便轻易到手，整个过程甚至花不上他半点魔力，何乐不为。杰克甚至在他们魅魔的小型聚会上大肆吹捧过发明此一软体的人类简直就是足以和诺亚齐头并论的天才，如果有机会，他绝对愿意为了这美妙的手机软件拍几支软广告。  
──当然这是在他遇见希卡普‧哈德克之前。  
生活型态的演变从来有好有坏，他不必再冒着风险和费尽心思讨好他人，就能享受速食恋爱带来的丰盛收获，但同时也失去了魔族曾经热爱的、在狩猎当中才能体验到的刺激感。这一天，他一如往常地赴了个在约炮网站上，还算聊得愉快的人的约会，他的约会对象代称是Ｈ。杰克能够隐隐约约地感觉到Ｈ的与众不同，确切地解释起来，大概是因为即便在匿名的状况下，他似乎也不怎么放得开。  
而从Ｈ说话的口吻判断，杰克猜测他应该是个大学交换生，像是……从北欧来的，整个人充满了生命关怀与人道主义情感。同时，他也浏览过Ｈ所上传过的所有照片，和多数约炮网站上的用户不同，他使用来作为头像的是一张孟买猫遮去了他大半脸孔的图片，Ｈ曾经自嘲地和他表示，就是因为这张图片，所有滑过他资料并且对他送出聊天请求的，通常是对他的猫更感兴趣的女孩。  
姑且不管其他人的想法是什么，至少杰克觉得Ｈ是个有些可爱的人，可爱的程度大概等于冬季芬兰小屋中的一杯热可可。于是，他约了Ｈ，就这么简单。接着他就和Ｈ两个人正对着坐在洛杉矶片厂旁的星巴克里了。  
Ｈ本人在一定程度上让杰克感到惊艳，在孟买猫圆溜溜的身躯之后，面孔的主人有一双北方相当罕见的金绿色眼睛，乍看上去像是沉到蜂蜜酒底的沙弗莱石，绿得有点发烫的感觉。如同星点一般四散在他颧骨和鼻头上的细小雀斑只让人觉得既温润又可爱，更不要提他真就像热可可一样的棕发。诚然杰克还是要客观的表示：他的发型真的很奇怪，属于时下绝对不流行，估计未来五年内也不可能流行的款式。但这无损他的讨喜。 Ｈ只是坐在那里，身上裹着一件深灰色斑纹的针织毛线衫，很自然的便融入了这个飘荡着纯乐版《阳光明媚的一天》（１）的空间，却又无处不在地散发着一股低调的存在感，像是一个遗世独立的磁场，让杰克一进门就注意到了他。  
「嗨。」杰克走到他面前的那个位置坐下，发觉桌上放了一支酢浆草、喝了半杯的卡布奇诺，看上去相当昂贵的笔记型电脑，奇怪的是，还有一只罗盘。杰克伸手捉住酢浆草细软的嫩茎，掐在两指之间来回转动，他说：「可以让我在这里坐一会吗？我觉得外头有人在跟着我。」  
Ｈ抬起眼来，对他抿了抿唇，弧度几乎像是微笑，又好像只是单纯感到无奈，「谁？你的月桂枝吗？」让杰克忍不住回了句：「也许吧……」心里则想着原来真的有人的声音可以听上去像夕阳，或者海风，尽管杰克其实并不太明白自己到底在比喻什么。总之，他率先伸出手，越过平躺在桌面上的白花，自我介绍道：「杰克。」Ｈ也自然地握住了他的手，这一次开口杰克准确地听出他的口音显然并非来自美国：「希卡普。你想点一杯咖啡吗？」  
杰克的记忆很多时候都是跳跃式的，一些不太重要的片段，回想时总是格外模糊。比如那天下午他到底都和希卡普聊了些什么，他就半句都记不起来。他只记得当他终于和希卡普移动往了位在郊区的宾馆，似无所感地看着可怖的廉价的橙色墙面一眨眼向他挤压过来；期间他满脑子都在想，希卡普尝起来大约会是什么味的。或许会像是一盘生菜沙拉……淋上凯撒酱或是优格酱。也或许其实会像是瑞典牛肉丸，这么一想，和他的头发也很像。无论如何，在连续几周的吃香喝辣（想必大家都知道约炮网站上大部分都是些什么货色）后，能有一点稍微清淡的饮食顺一顺肠胃总是让杰克心情愉悦的。  
他在进门以前确实都还这么想。  
进门以后，阖上门板的瞬间，杰克便察觉事态似乎不大对劲，但希卡普却很快地吻了上来。青涩的、粗糙且明显不经世事的吻技让杰克一方面感觉自己像是个情窦初开的小毛头，一方面却又有种抽离的感觉。他皱了皱眉，背脊紧贴着宾馆套房的大门，理智和直觉不断地在他心里拉起警报，然而淌入他口中的津液香气却以迅雷不及掩耳的速度直将他的四肢定在原地；他可以从中品味出一种鲜美的、咸甜的，甚至是清爽中又带有一丝让人回味的辛辣气息，仿佛跳动的火焰沿着他舌苔的轮廓走过一遭，却是凉的；一度使他不知道该如何形容这种观感。下一秒，他感觉到自己的双手被人往脑袋上一扣，是冰冷又坚硬的物质束缚住了他，杰克猜想那大概是一把手铐。  
希卡普退开数步，与他相距几英尺的法兰绒地毯，抬手把挂在嘴边的晶亮唾液抹开来盯着他瞧，接着从自己的腰间抽出一把点三八的左轮手枪，准心对准了杰克的脑袋，「别动。」他说。同时慢条斯理地开了保险，把枪上膛。杰克觉得这一次的觅食行动似乎有点刺激过头了。  
「呃，现在是怎么回事？我不觉得我有看过这部电影。」杰克试图保持冷静，并且转动自己的脖颈，寻找缝隙展开自己最擅长的幻术好让自己脱离这种尴尬的窘境。希卡普的表情看上去相当严肃──撇除掉因为接吻而氤氲了水气的双眼和被吸吮得微微发肿的嘴唇，他确实是。总而言之，这看上去并不像是为了情趣而行的角色扮演，对杰克来说显然并不是什么好兆头。  
「杰克‧弗劳斯特。」然后希卡普喊了一声，越发地让杰克感到大事不妙。 「在？」他回道。眼睁睁地看着希卡普从自己的毛线衫里抽出那条纯银制的十字架。  
该死，是教会的驱魔师。

如果要重新把所有的经过，特别是邂逅这一部份的经历重新梳理一遍，杰克会说这委实就是夜路走多总会碰到鬼，虽然严格说起来，他才是鬼。  
「我是希卡普‧哈德克。路德教会博克分会的非驻派牧师，或者说驱魔师……但我不喜欢这个说法，我从来不杀恶魔。」自称教会驱魔师的希卡普‧哈德克并没有如杰克所想像的，用一脸庄严肃穆的表情对他宣告「全能的主会惩戒你的罪行」，也没有抖开自己随身携带的袖珍型圣经，大声嚷嚷他都犯了些什么错并且要求他忏悔。他只是「有礼地」坐到了沙发上，连带也把杰克请了过去。沏两杯红茶，做了个不该跟炮友做的微详细版自我介绍，然后说：「我需要你的协助，弗劳斯特。」  
杰克面无表情地晃了晃手腕上，沉甸甸的纯银手铐，只差没在脸上写「你一定是在逗我」。  
「我需要你协助我藏个东西。」然而希卡普却对此视若无睹，只是自顾自地把话接了下去，一副打定了主意选择性过滤自己不满意反应的模样：「用你们魅魔擅长的幻术。」  
语毕，杰克呵呵两声，紧接着嘲讽地问道：「什么东西？你的火刑架吗？」这一回可完全无关于调情了。他真是受够了教会和天使几乎如出一辙、冠冕堂皇的嘴脸，这比直接朝他开枪、撒圣水更让他感到厌恶。  
「我的夜煞。」  
「……你的什么？」  
年轻的牧师朝他扬了扬眉，显然对他的反应一点也不感到意外，「我养的夜煞。雷神和死神的不洁后代……随便你们怎么称呼，我说过我不杀恶魔的。」  
一时间，杰克不晓得应该先问希卡普「你是不是叛逃了教会」，还是应该先说「那就把你的夜煞叫出来看看啊」。当然事实上，他两者都没选。他可还没忘记希卡普手上那把纯银的点三八手枪，杰克敢拿去年复活节从班尼那抢来的整篮巧克力蛋打赌，里头的子弹也绝对是银的，他可没兴趣在这个层面上开玩笑。 「就算你说的是真的，」杰克拿自己的胳膊敲了下桌面，「我为什么要帮你？」  
显然希卡普对这个问题早有万全的准备，他表示：「首先，你现在算是被我逮捕的状态。通常而言，全世界教会的规矩都是大同小异，我需要把你移交审大公会议（ ２），然后让你服刑。当然，如果我们成为合作关系，我保证，在期限结束之后，我一定会毫发不伤地放你走，而且我也不会尝试追踪你的下落。有必要的话我可以和你签约，我是说你们魔族的契约。」接着，他竖起两根手指，意味着这是第二点：「其次，合作时间只有半年，我需要你施加幻术在每一次我和我的夜煞出勤的时候……洛杉矶毕竟不像挪威，人口密度太高了，教会的驱魔系统也非常不完全，而且就我所知，美国教会在对恶魔的法律上依然相当落后。这就是为什么我需要你的帮忙，也是为什么你绝对可以信任我。我会在这段期间提供报酬，以不伤害其他人的生命安全健康前提，任何要求我都能答应。」  
「就这样了，这就是我的条件。」  
杰克完全不觉得心动，见鬼的他当然不会觉得心动！他甚至还得努力克制自己不要把白眼翻得太明显，「是噢，我先谢谢你了，但是完全不需要。不巧的是我们魅魔可以说是一种非常无欲无求的生物，除了吃饭以外就没有太多人生理想了。而且我的业绩一直还不错，至少没把自己饿过。所以，谢谢你的好意，小子。现在请你大发慈悲地解开我的手铐，去找下一个能配合你行动的恶魔──虽然我觉得不会有。」  
杰克预料之内的拒绝自然完全没能动摇希卡普脸上的神情，他只是平淡地问了一句：「你确定吗？」接着杰克挭直了脖子回答：「非常确定。」他听见希卡普几不可察地叹了口气，那对毛毛虫一样瘫在他眼窝上的眉毛霎时揪了起来。  
「本来我不太喜欢用这种方式的，但……基于时间成本问题，我们还是直接一点好了。」  
「你到底在说些什么……」  
就在杰克这段问句溢出唇齿的须臾间，希卡普举起手，将拇指和食指握起含在嘴里，吹出一声响亮的哨音。一道黑影倏地从他身后的落地窗底部腾起，接踵而来的是巨雷的轰鸣，闪电的紫光在希卡普的身后闪烁，为他脸部及四肢的曲线都镀上一层电光。窗外的夜煞龙张开巨大的双翼，嘴里含着一束雷电，在黑夜里睁着一双亮得吓人的眼睛。  
「现在你觉得我们可以达成协议了吗？」  
这下子，杰克发现自己除了「操」以外什么都说不出来了。


End file.
